No le muerdas la mano a quien te da de comer
by Neko uke chan
Summary: *Tabla 30 vicios de LJ* No le muerdas la mano a quien te da de comer, Kyouya. Puedo amputártela si es más cómodo para ti, Haneuma. D18!Day


**30 vicios  
Tabla: **Universal| **Reto:** _#04._ Inconstante. **  
Notas de autor:** Ya extrañaba demasiado este fandom pero no he publicado nada en dos años (aunque tengo un Lambo!Centric en proceso) así que ¿qué mejor excusa para poner a correr al hamster de mi cerebro que el Día de mi 2da OTP? Y claro…la mitad de la sugerencia TIENES QUÉ se la debo a Rei More que es como la productora tras bambalinas de este one-shot. Aunque ella misma no lo sepa. No sé bien de qué va esto de las Tablas de LJ así que sean tan amables de decirme si esta cosa va de esta forma, **contiene spoilers del manga.**  
Inspirado en la canción _Abismo_ de _Caramelos de Cianuro._ **  
Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra y desgracia de Amano Akira

Cuando no está golpeando herbívoros hasta dejarlos inconscientes a la vereda de la calle indistintamente de la hora, durmiendo la siesta a la sombra de un árbol en una colina desde la cual puede verse toda Namimori o inspeccionando a los alumnos a las horas de entrada y salida de clases a niveles de rigurosidad que rayan en el acoso; Hibari Kyouya simplemente pelea con Dino Cavallone cuanto éste está en Japón. Por la razón que sea.

Sin importarle si está en el archipiélago por negocios o razones personales, él estará allí, buscándole un día si para provocarlo al punto de ocasionar una batalla o simplemente ignorarlo un día no.

Los primeros meses de conocerse forzosamente por toda la situación del conflicto de Los Anillos Vongola (de la cual ninguno de los dos quiso participar voluntariamente) fueron un golpe directo a todo sentido común. Una bofetada a toda preciada rutina antes de conocer al otro.

Kyouya odió a Dino por haberle quitado sus días de tranquilidad y libertinaje, pese a no ser del todo su culpa.

Y Dino detestó a Kyouya por ponerle los pies de trabilla a su disposición de terminar todo aquello rápidamente para regresar cuanto antes a sus otros compromisos, aunque tampoco es que le agradara ser un Capo.

Eso, hasta que descubrieron los matices prohibidos en la paleta de colores de la piel contraria.

Dino, que nunca había estado con un hombre, y Hibari, que nunca se había interesado por nadie en el aspecto sexual, encontraron explosivamente adictivo el frenesí de hormonas en el sudor y en los fluidos corporales luego de una ronda intensa. Descubrieron que un polvo después de pelear los dejaba el doble de cansados y a su vez, el doble de satisfechos.

El mejor recuerdo que se llevó el italiano de aquellos días de entrenamiento fue el rostro de dolor del japonés al ser penetrado por primera vez, y el muy brusco manotazo casi inmediato al tratar de acariciarle la cara.

No hablaron de ello hasta finalizado el conflicto y que los Guardianes Vongola fuesen elegidos. Un par de semanas después, con Varia fuera del panorama, los Cavallone también se retiraron.

—¿Sabes Kyouya? Mi tiempo aquí no fue tan malo como pensé que sería.— le dijo en la colina del colegio justo después de las clases, con el atardecer centelleando en sus rubios cabellos; el menor no se tomó la molestia de interrumpir su descanso para verlo a los ojos,— incluso te comprendo menos que cuando te conocí, pero me interesas más— rió, y sólo así el entonces Prefecto abrió los ojos.

—Cállate de una vez y vete si te vas a ir. No sé qué pretendes pero te voy a morder hasta la muerte si te sigues poniendo sentimental— la amenaza iba en serio y el otro lo sabía, pero en ese momento era más el abatimiento post—sexo que las ganas de pelear. Simplemente tenía que flagelar el momento porque de otra manera no sería él mismo.

—Eres un mata pasiones ¿sabías? Estoy a punto de cruzar el mar para regresar a mi casa y quién sabe si voy a volver a verte ¿no podrías mostrar al menos algo de aflicción?— le dijo con exagerados ademanes, pateando una piedra cercana, pero sabiendo que no conseguiría mayor reacción de su parte soltó un suspiro, sonriendo de medio lado. No podía esperar algo así viniendo de él.

Como un cachorro ignorado se dio vuelta y empezó a descender el empinado camino sin llevarse consigo ni siquiera una despedida a cuestas. Hibird se le acercó volando y aterrizó piando sobre su hombro haciéndole sonreír por reflejo para luego seguir avanzando al momento en que el ave alzó vuelo nuevamente.

 _"Hibari. Hibari"_

El polluelo se asentó en su dedo índice, y al Vongola le resultó curioso que su plumaje amarillo se pintara de dorado con los últimos rayos del sol. Igual que su cabello.

—No se te ocurra perder frente a ningún herbívoro— dijo al aire y se dio vuelta para dormitar, haciendo de su chaqueta una manta.

* * *

Desde ese momento en más no volvió a ver las cosas de la misma manera a pesar de haber recuperado su automatismo rutinario. Las cosas antes de Dino eran aburridas, y las cosas después de él también lo fueron, así que cuando aceptó el peso del Anillo de la Nube que portaba en su dígito índice todo fluyó vertiginosamente. Enemigos peligrosos –ya no eran solamente mundanos herbívoros-, batallas excitantes, choques de ambiciones, enfrentamientos contra mafias…todo llegó a su clímax cuando estalló la batalla contra Black Spell y Millefiore.

Todo se tornó un caos.

Pero él se enteraría muy tarde de todo, apenas obteniendo una noción cerrada de todo lo que estaba en juego cuando "mágicamente" apareció en un sitio desconocido y en ruinas mientras se suponía estaba dormitando en la azotea de Nami Chuu, ajeno a todo.

Con el pasar de los días se percató de como una versión adulta y aparentemente más centrada de Dino lo miraba…no podía poner en palabras aquella intensidad.

Con los eventos del Choice empezó a sospechar que ese Dino y el que él conocía no tenían la misma clase de trato. Pero después de que él lo salvara del ataque de Daisy, casi dominado por un instinto animal, comenzó a cuestionarse qué clase de relación tendrían _ese_ Dino y él mismo en diez años.

Al volver al pasado tras haber reescrito el futuro, Hibari no se tomó la licencia de preguntarse cómo debería ver al italiano de allí en adelante pues, a su parecer, no había ningún vínculo más allá de las peleas. Ni siquiera lo veía como su mentor. De hecho nunca lo hizo.

Y del sexo.

Kyouya contaba con dos décadas cuando Dino le robó el primer beso. Ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales muchas veces pero nunca se había dejado besar por más que insistiera el Cavallone, y siempre se llevaba un par de golpes en cada intento. No es que aquella vez saliera liso –le ocasionó un esguince en la muñeca al esquivar un fuerte golpe con las tonfas que iba directo a su cara- pero logró su cometido. El problema vino después al tratar de explicarles a todos (especialmente a Romario) qué es lo que había pasado. Hizo uso de su buena labia y creó una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para la mayoría, salvo, quizás, Reborn, Tsuna y Squalo.

Y Romario, por supuesto, que ya intuía la naturaleza de la relación de ambos hombres desde hacía rato. El Jefe Cavallone no tardó más de lo necesario en recuperarse siendo ayudado por los prototipos de Cajas que ya empezaban a producirse pero sí estuvo un par de semanas en rehabilitación y con la mano enyesada. Las rubricas en los papeles que tuvo que firmar en ese lapso –con la zurda- fueron tontos garabatos.

* * *

—Te voy a besar, Kyouya— le avisó a la espalda desnuda del asiático en la cama, de su habitación en su mansión en Italia, inconscientemente buscó con la mirada su fiel látigo, solo por precaución…no es que le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a otro mes de documentación acumulada y regaños de su Famiglia.

Hibari lo encaró y le dedicó una mirada enojada.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?

—Porque quiero morderlos ¿o prefieres que lo haga con cariño?— resopló por la nariz, mofándose. Eso activó el instinto competitivo del otro, incorporándose en la cama y sonriendo casi con cinismo.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte hasta que no quede nada de ti qué destruir.

—Já, vaya forma de decir que quieres besarme mucho— y sin perder más tiempo se estampó una boca con la otra, chocando dientes y rozando narices.

Fue horrible para ambos pero a la vez gratificante. El saber que nadie más osaría atacar de tal primitiva manera la cavidad bucal del contrario pues nadie era lo suficientemente masoquista.

Y los dos tenían un poco de sádicos.

* * *

Dino admitía para sus adentros que ver a Kyouya "jugar" con las esposas del Primer Guardián de la Nube, Alaude en su forma Vongola Gear X le causaba una emoción extraña y contradictoria. Siendo sincero consigo mismo aquello era un cúmulo de morbo, excitación y adrenalina mezclados en el campo de batalla. Al terminar todo el conflicto de los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno vino una temporada de paz bien merecida por todos.

Hibari se pasaba los días entre Namimori, Vongola y la Fundación y Dino entre Japón e Italia. Sin embargo, a sus veintiséis años, Kyouya todavía se preguntaba _qué clase_ de relación tenía con el italiano cada vez que éste le susurraba palabras en ese idioma cantarín que apenas entendía, justo después de tener sexo y mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

El Cavallone le regalaba miradas traviesas, chispeantes y carismáticas o dominantes y lujuriosas. Tenía toda una colección de expresiones faciales además; pero Hibari no pasaba del enojo, el hastío o el placer.

Al rubio parecía no importarle aquello en realidad. Él ya sabía cómo se manejaba el nipón.

Y Kyouya se sentía en desventaja. Una estúpida y sutil desventaja que le tocaba los cojones al no saber descifrarlo tan fácilmente como era su propio caso; hasta que un día decidió besarlo.

Voluntariamente.

Sin sexo post pelea de por medio.

Era el último día de su estadía en Italia por un largo tiempo (aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer en el archipiélago) y los escasos días que pasó allí finiquitando un par de asuntos con las Famiglias aliadas Simon y Cavallone ya habían terminado. Lo esperaba Kusakabe en la Federación, después pues de todo.

Y con ese beso se le quedó grabado en la mente el rictus de estupefacción de Haneuma, que inmediatamente después pasó a ser una genuina sonrisa de alegría con un peculiar candor en sus orbes avellana.

—Eso no me lo esperaba Kyouya ¿buscas golpearme después o qué?— comentó aún con la sonrisa boba en sus labios a lo que el otro solo bostezó. Agarró la maleta que hacía horas había estado abandonada en una esquina de la habitación.

—No, solo me dio la gana de hacerlo— con eso dicho se fue caminando hasta el taxi que le esperaba en la entrada de la mansión del mafioso para irse al aeropuerto de una vez.

—¡Vuelve pronto Kyouya! Y salúdame a Tsuna a Reborn y a Mamma y a todos— se despidió ondeando la mano, aunque conociéndolo no lo haría, quedándose atrás con el curioso gusto a coco que tenía el hombre en la boca.

Entonces el Guardián descubrió que también podía ser caprichoso.

No volvió a la península si no hasta el año siguiente y Dino no fue a verlo hasta entonces, pero no se sentía solo pues nunca lo consideró una compañía. Él simplemente era un animal salvaje, independiente que vagaba a sus anchas pero que frecuentaba a un tonto italiano sin sentido común.

Y al ser un animal salvaje, Hibari nunca ha sido de Dino, pero si tuviera que existir una sola mano para darle comida…aunque ésta corriera el riesgo de ser mordida en un descuido, sería la suya. Y es que sólo él se aventuraría a tratar de acariciar a un carnívoro feroz en su propio territorio.

Pensó que todo aquello era absurdo.

Ahora entendía porqué el Dino del futuro (que dado el tiempo transcurrido era el actual) veía de aquella enigmática forma a su yo de hacía diez años.

Y aunque nunca pudo mirarse la cara a sí mismo cuando lo veía, con el pasar de los años se hizo una idea de _cómo_ lo enfocaban sus negras orbes. Al menos hasta que se aburriera.

####

Siento que esto me quedó medio romanticón aunque esa no era la idea .-. se suponía era un _slice of lice_ pero las brechas de tiempo entre un acontecimiento y otro son muy grandes por lo que ni idea. Va sin beta así que péguenme el grito si ven errores de cualquier tipo.

¡Feliz D18!Day! y gracias por leer y de paso comentar.


End file.
